Dream Lover
by beckylee23
Summary: Let's go AU with this one. The usual Small Town Doctor AU. What's it about? It's all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

Though it was well after dark and he wasn't expecting visitors, Leonard McCoy's porch light was on; just as it always was when he knew you were home alone. It was turned on once the sun went down and night set in, and was only turned off once the lights in your house went out. It was his silent way of letting you know that he was there if you needed him, and right now you had never needed anyone quite so badly.

Living alone had its perks. A nice, long list that you were constantly adding to. Your pants went straight into your laundry hamper when you got home, you cooked what you wanted when you wanted, and you could come and go as you pleased. There were downsides, as you knew there would be, but you never really thought too much about the alone part of it until it was too late.

After securely locking your door you double checked the path ahead, momentarily hesitating before heading over to the house next door, moving faster with each step before changing to a sprint.

The speed with which he answered your trying-not-to-be-frantic knocks had you suspecting he had seen your run over, and while that was pretty embarrassing, your fear had you really not giving a damn.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Leonard immediately ushered you into the house, hand resting on your shoulder as he peered down at you.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm ok. I'm fine. Totally fine." You smoothed your hair down, taking slow breaths to calm yourself. "Hey, little question, just curious, is your spare bedroom available tonight?"

He seemed a little floored, but recovered quickly. "Of course, but what's happened?"

"I, ahhh, may have unintentionally freaked myself out, and am currently incapable of being alone in the house, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed here."

"You're always welcome here, sweetheart, you know that." His friendly concern shifted to an amused smile. "How does one unintentionally freak themselves out?"

"By watching something that they didn't realise had something in it that would freak them out, and that's all you're getting because I'm embarrassed enough right now."

"Don't know why you would be," his arm came around your shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world, _and if he was okay with it, who were you to argue?_ "That was a pretty impressive sprint you managed back there."

"You _ass!_ " The hand you'd sent sailing towards his stomach was caught almost instantly, so you settled on a somewhat fierce glare. "Why were you watching that?"

"I was in the kitchen at the time and just happened to see you make a break for it. Now," Leonard softened his grip on your hand but didn't let it go, and started leading you up the stairs to the bedroom. "Play nice or I won't let you in my bed."

"You wouldn't send me back out there."

"Wouldn't I? You just tried to attack me."

"But I'm scared and in need of a big, strong man to save me. The gentleman inside you can't resist."

"There's a lot of things I can't resist, darlin', and you got me. That's one of them."

Your reply was forgotten as he led you past the spare room, taking you further down the hall to his own bedroom.

Framed photos of he and Joanna hung on the walls here and there, and a few were littered about on the shelves of his bookcase. You couldn't help the bed-envy as your gaze landed on his; large and undoubtedly comfortable, neatly made, and oh-so-inviting.

"You probably know this already but this is not the spare room."

"I'm aware." He directed you towards the bed and sat you down. "Just figured we'd sit a spell, get you calmed down before bed."

"Oh… thank you, Leonard. I can't say I would have thought of that."

"Happy to help. Might as well get comfortable, so lie back with me."

When you hesitated, he simply pulled you down with him, shifting you to lay snuggled up beside him. _To hell with it_ , you figured, and nuzzled closer, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as you pressed your face against his neck. _You'd be mad_ not _to take advantage of such an offer._

Finally calmer and a little saner, you felt yourself beginning to drift off, and while the idea of sleeping beside a warm and cuddly Leonard McCoy was beyond enticing, you knew that if you didn't drag yourself off to the spare room right this instant you'd never leave, and would probably be back tomorrow night angling for an invitation into his bed.

"I ever tell you about the time a delivery mix-up had us receiving three boxes of stuffed animals instead of our medical supplies?" His voice was low and gentle, calming, and he could feel your body slowly relax. "Damn newbie didn't check the boxes before signing, so we had to…"

 _Out._

* * *

Of all the dream lovers you've had, Leonard McCoy would easily be your favourite. His hands, _my god his hands_ , tender and skillful and so very capable, the way they moved over your body and brought you release.

While quite a few of your encounters took place in his office after a few rounds of Doctor _(with the exception of some particularly delightful rolls in the hay with Cowboy McCoy_ ), most took place here, in his bed. Lazy mornings, late nights, alcohol fueled meetups; a mix of wild moments of need and hot, slow discovery.

Slow discovery seemed to be on the agenda for tonight as you felt him move behind you. His hands started down at your hips, pulling you flush against him, holding you there a moment while his other hand continued up your body, palming your breast before moving up to your throat. His hand twisted in your hair, tugging you closer as he left open mouthed kisses along your jaw.

You clumsily reached up and back, settling a hand on the back of his neck to steady yourself as he began to press his hips against you in a slow and steady rhythm while his hand slipped from your hair and smoothed its way down, pulling at your shirt until it slid under and up to your breasts.

It was while he was alternatively palming and caressing, bringing you higher than ever before, that you realised just what was wrong with the current situation.

This was not Dream Leonard, your sensational occasional lover. This was _real_ Leonard.


	2. Chapter 2

A startled cry escaped you as you rolled over, out of his arms, and inadvertently off the bed, onto your hands and knees on the floor. At the sound of sheets being thrown around you looked up and met Leonard's startled gaze as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"That's a first." He extended a hand, fingers beckoning to you, and frowned when you instead sat down. "You alright, darlin'? Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No no, I'm not hurt, I just…I didn't realise that it was _you_."

"Who else would it be?" Leonard sat back, a mixture of confusion and hurt crossing his features, and you crawled forward, reaching a hand out to touch his.

"I didn't mean _that_ , I just meant-" you breathed deep, mortified that your slip up resulted in you needing to tell Leonard about, well, _himself_. "I didn't realise that I was awake. That it was really you and not….Dream Leonard."

"'Dream Leonard'? You dream often enough to have given me a nickname?"

You shifted awkwardly, dropping your hand back to your side. "Not _often enough_ ," you sighed, uttering the biggest lie you've probably ever told as you started to pick at a thread on your shirt. "It's just a…a way to differentiate."

"I think you'd better come on back up here and enlighten me." Leonard helped you back up onto the bed, pulling you into his arms and settling you in alongside him as he lay back. "So tell me, darlin', cause I'm awful curious; what started these dreams of yours?"

Despite your initial reluctance, it became easier to confess now that you were unable to see Leonard's face, and he yours.

"Remember that weekend you mowed my yard for me?"

"You telling me you find dirty, sweaty Southerners attractive?"

"I don't want to attempt explaining why, but yes, I do."

Leonard's fingers started to move once more; little caresses around your back that were slowly making their way lower. "If I'd known then what that did to you I would've mowed your yard the day you moved in. I wonder how we would've ended up here, had I done that."

"However it came about I'm sure it would have been less embarrassing than tonight."

"Nothin' embarrassing about dreams, sweetheart. I had some downright sinful ones after you made that cake for Jim's birthday."

"You dreamed about a cake?"

"A great many things can be done with buttercream, sweetheart, and not a lot of them have anything to do with icing a cake."

It took you a second, and when it hit you, _really_ hit you, you buried your face in his chest a moment with a muffled " _oh!_ ". When you managed to look at him, you could make out the curve of his lips as he grinned.

"Sure it's good fun smoothing it places, but the best part is licking it all away nice and slow like."

" _Christ_ , Leonard, what are you trying to do to me?" The picture he had painted was…definitely R-rated, and you'd be lying if you said it didn't make you the least bit curious about trying it.

"I want you," Leonard said quietly, his gaze darting down to your lips when you nervously ran your tongue over them. " _This_ may not have come about the way I had planned, but I want you nonetheless."

"I'm rather embarrassed about the… _freakout_ I had before, and my knees are a little bruised from the landing, but I do want this. Want you. And alright, I _am_ glad that the dreams are all out in the open now because, _geez_ , the way you looked sometimes made it so hard for me to keep my mouth shut."

"I aim to please."

The fingers trailing over your back slipped lower, brushing the waistband of your pants before one slid back up, under your shirt once more, coaxing you closer. As you shifted up onto your knees you felt a hand on the back of your thigh, tugging your leg over, settling you astride his hips as he kissed his way up your neck.

"And please you did- _do_. Oh, _God_ , are you ever good at pleasing-"

His lips pressed against yours, effectively shorting out all thoughts, and you hardly remembered to breathe. The feel of his hand at your neck, gently maneuvering you so that he could deepen the kiss had you melting, surrendering completely.

The hand at your thigh urged you to move and you complied immediately, gently rocking your hips against his, getting braver and less inhibited with each sound you drew from Leonard's lips.

"I've still got some," you breathed as a quick move on Leonard's part had you on your back.

He barely paused at the odd admission as his lips began to move south. "What have you got, sweetheart?"

"Buttercream." your shirt was quickly undone, one or two buttons lost in Leonard's haste, and you struggled to remember what you were even talking about as you felt his tongue skirt around the lace of your bra. You pulled him back up to you, kissing him quickly before tugging his shirt off.

"Ever experimented with icing before?"

When you shook your head, his grin turned predatory. "Oh, sweetheart, you're in for a treat."


End file.
